Something
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Hanya Zhou Mi dan Henry yang masih terjaga. Dan saat itu, Zhou Mi menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Henry merona. Itu adalah...? Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengundang salah paham. -BL/BoysLove/BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Shonen-ai-ZhouRy-


**Cherry Chibi****presents~**

**Something**

**(Pertanyaan yang mengundang salah paham)**

**[A ZhouRy romance(?) fiction]**

**[GENRE:;: T]**

**[LENGTH:;: 500+ words]**

**[WARNING:;: BL/BoysLove/Shonen-ai/BoyXBoy, (a bit) OOC]**

**~:0:~**

**Happy reading~**

**~:0:~**

"Sesuatu…"

"Eh? Apa?" Henry menoleh ke arah Zhou Mi saat lelaki jangkung itu menggumamkan sebuah kata yang tidak jelas. Baru saja mereka selesai menghadiri acara Super Junior M, hingga selarut ini. Donghai, Guixian dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di hotel menggunakan mobil satunya. Sementara keduanya terjebak di mobil ini karena ditarik oleh sang _Game Lovers_ untuk berkunjung ke pusat perbelanjaan gadget tadi.

Dan sekarang Guixian justru sudah jatuh tertidur, meninggalkan Henry yang bermain ponsel dan Zhou Mi yang entah melakukan apa.

"Sesuatu, kataku." Ulang Zhou Mi, menatap Henry.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Henry bingung.

"Sesuatu yang lembut, empuk serta kenyal. Menurutmu itu apa?" Zhou Mi menaikan salah satu alisnya, memberi _gesture_ yang cocok dengan kalimat tanyanya.

"Hah?" entah hanya pikiran bungsu Super Junior M itu, atau memang kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama…? Atau… jangan-jangan kau menuduhku sebagai author pencemar otak? Bukan, bukan. Lihat dulu lanjutannya.

Yah, sepertinya memang pikiran bocah Kanada itu sudah bisa kita tebak, dari wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"H-hah? Entahlah. Memangnya apa?" Henry mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke ponselnya.

Zhou Mi menekuk wajahnya. Reaksi yang diberikan Henry tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Tentu saja, _Gege_! Kau pikir siapa yang mengerti jalan pikiranmu dengan pertanyaan macam itu!

Pertanyaan yang mengundang salah paham.

"Mochi." jawab Zhou Mi.

"Hah?" Henry menoleh kembali. mungkin merasa dirinya dipanggil, atau memang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kakak tertuanya di Super Junior M ini daritadi.

"Ya." Zhou Mi membenarkan posisi duduknya, menjadi bersandar. Menatap Guixian yang tertidur sesaat lalu kembali menatap Henry.

"Sesuatu yang lembut, empuk serta kenyal itu mochi, kan?" Zhou Mi menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Niatnya tadi mau menggoda Henry, sayangnya anak itu tidak mengerti maksud godaannya. Jadilah _mood_nya untuk mengerjai jadi hilang.

"Aku jadi mau makan mochi." gumam Zhou Mi pelan. Dia sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dari Henry, tidak berniat melihat reaksi lelaki itu.

Sepertinya Zhou Mi memang sudah kehilangan _mood_nya. Kalau sudah lelah, dia mudah _bad mood_.

"Kau mau mochi?" ulang Henry. Menyadari perubahan _mood_ sang kakak. Setidaknya jangan sampai Zhou Mi diam beberapa waktu tanpa bicara seperti itu. Meski Henry tidak sepenuhnya peduli, tapi Zhou Mi sangatlah membawa perasaan ke mana-mana. Bisa gawat sampai besok saat acara, Zhou Mi memasang tampak jutek.

Dan lagi Henry juga cukup peduli pada gegenya ini, walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Ya. Aku mau mochi." tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide jahil di benak Zhou Mi. di menoleh ke arah Henry dengan tampang ngambek.

"Aku mau mochi." ulang Zhou Mi, berusaha menekankan agar Henry mengerti keinginannya.

"Lalu, kita harus beli di mana?" tanya Henry menyerah.

"Kenapa harus beli?"

"Huh?"

"Di sini saja ada." Zhou Mi merapatkan dirinya pada Henry. Tangannya terulut, meraih dagu Henry agar mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat.

"Aku mau mochi." ucap Zhou Mi lirih. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu, memerangkap tatapan Henry dalam kedua irisnya. Dan karena terlalu fokus pada tatapan Zhou Mi yang berubah, Henry tidak menyadari adanya seringaian di bibir lelaki berhidung mancung itu.

"Kau, Mochi."

"A-apa? ge—hummmppphh!"

"_I wanna eat you_~"

Dan beruntunglah Guixian sudah tertidur dan pak sopir terlalu fokus pada jalanan dan kantuknya. Dia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda di jok belakangnya.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Menurutmu… apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sana?

Apa pikiranmu sudah beralih ke 'itu'?

Kuberi tahu, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…

"Awwwww! _Stupid Gege_! _Why did you bite me_!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan… aku mau mochi. Aku lapar, Henry. Pipimu itu… sangat… tembem."

"He-hentikan, _Gege_! Jangan makan aku, zombie kanibal!"

"BERISIK!"

"Guixian…"

.

And really end.

**~:0:~**

**A/N:;:**

**nyahahahahahay~~ Cherry is back with ZhouRy! ^0^**

**akkkkhhh~~ udah lama g bikin ff ZhouRy… bukan favoritku sieh~ jadi jarang bikinnya…**

**ini dibuat di tengah kegundahan Cherry menunggu download-an selesai~~ ~.~ ya ampun! berapa KB tho! OAO**

**Hyukppa ma Haeppa udah tepar tuh~~ tadi abis jalan2 ketemu JinChan (yg baru aja merid) mereka romantis banget… bikin ilfeel…~~~ TTwTT**

**Chan chan hyung mau jatuh, ditolongin… eh, malah Young youngie yang masuk sungai(?)…**

**Ahahaha…**

**readerdeul, numpang nanya…**

**lebih enak mochi atau cupcake ya…?**

**0w0**

**Cherry mau bikin**

**.**

**at least, HONTOU ARIGATOU !**

**AISHITERUYO~~~!**

**and**

**SAMPAI JUMPA~~! DAH DAAAHHHH! *loncat2 ala telletubbies***

**/(^0^)\  
/ \**

**[REVIEW]**

**\ /**

**\(^w^)/**


End file.
